The present invention relates generally to a container opening device for use in combination with a conventional container having a neck design, funnel style pouring spout, and further having a closure cap threadably engaged about the container opening, and further having a security closure film or seal member forming a secondary seal about the opening. Containers of this type are in wide use, and are employed on a substantial basis as containers for motor oil and other often flammable liquids utilized in internal combustion engines such as for automobile crankcases, power steering and brake units, transmissions and the like.
Liquid containers, such as fabricated from polyethylene, polypropylene, or the like are in wide usage for retaining and dispensing a variety of fluids. One very common use of such containers is for retention of crankcase motor oil utilized by motorists for four cycle internal combustion engines. These containers are normally in a generally cylindrical configuration normally with a rectangular cross-section, a bottom wall, a circular spout-like top, and a closure cap adapted to be threadably engaged about the top. A generally planar annular seal surface is provided about the opening, and a tamper-proof closure film is frequently employed to provide a secondary security seal of the container contents with the seal being made about the annular seal surface surrounding the opening. The inner surface of the seal is normally adhesively or heat seal permanently or releasably bonded to the annular surface, and is frequently difficult to perforate and/or remove for pouring of the contents. Such closure films forming secondary seals are commonly employed, and utilized to reduce spillage of the contents, whenever such spillage may lead to creation of hazardous situations or unusual difficulties in shipment.
Due to aerodynamic and styling considerations, the engine compartment of many automobiles is very crowded, making various parts and components almost inaccessible. The opening for the introduction of crankcase oil is often located at an inconvenient point, at a level either at or below that of surrounding components. It is often centrally located so as to provide direct drainage to the engine sump, often directly above the exhaust manifold. In the rare case where the receiving opening is above the surrounding parts, the spout can be inserted into the opening before much liquid has dripped, and a funnel is not necessary--creating the popularity of these spouted containers. But in the common case where the opening is flush with, or below, surrounding obstacles, the spout must be high above the opening, necessitating the use of the now discarded funnel to prevent a hazardous oil spill onto the surrounding components, especially the hot exhaust system.
In the automotive market and the advent of self-service it has become customary for the owner/operator to replenish the fluid levels. The security seal often presents a problem for the user, inasmuch as they are necessarily tough, durable and resistant to tear, in order to fulfill their intended functions in use. Owner/operators do not traditionally have special equipment readily at hand, such as long necked funnels, special can openers and even seal puncturing devices. Puncturing, cutting or tearing the foil seal may introduce bits of foil into the lubrication system of the engine, causing blockage and damage losses.